<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time after time (again, again, again) by Naquar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202233">Time after time (again, again, again)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar'>Naquar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx Lives, Kissing, M/M, Night Terrors, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Eiji Okumura, Protectiveness, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx &amp; Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time after time (again, again, again)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man is laughing.<br/>
Hands that tear her skin.<br/>
He can't help but shout as loudly as he can, until he is completely voiceless.<br/>
He is completely helpless and the pain is so severe that it looks like a piece of iron stuck in his stomach; blood drips on the white tiles.<br/>
The odor mixes mixes, with the expensive colony that man has on him.<br/>
The man's eyes are thinned, full of hate: "Crack, crack, crack, whore!"</p><p>"Shit"<br/>
The screams were excruciating.<br/>
Eiji's eyes widened, wincing.<br/>
He tore off the covers, and without bothering to put anything on, jumped out of bed.<br/>
Barefoot he left the room and in his haste, he slammed his finger against a corner of the door jamb.<br/>
Swearing in pain, Eiji entered Ash's room, who was crying, his hands clawing on the bed sheets and his back shaking.<br/>
This time the crisis was really strong.<br/>
PTSD.<br/>
That was how Dr. St. Clair, who had been taking care of Ash for three years, called him this. The worst part, it was right at night when the ghosts of old memories came out of a battered mind.<br/>
"Calm down it's just a nightmare," Eiji said gently, as if trying to speak to a frightened animal. Then with a little uncertainty, he began to caress Ash's back, with circular, slow and circular movements.<br/>
The seconds passed, which seemed very slow.<br/>
Ash's muscles stopped shaking.<br/>
"Ei ... ji?"<br/>
Ash sat up, had sweaty hair and a pale face. Then he sniffled loudly. A cool hand touched his face.<br/>
"How are you feeling?"<br/>
Ash did not reply and ran his arms around Eiji's shoulders and planted his chin in the shoulder.<br/>
"I dreamed of things that I had forgotten and that I don't want to remember"<br/>
"Sometimes it happens, I'm sorry"<br/>
"Do not be sorry"<br/>
Ash closed his eyes. Under the palms of his hands, Eiji's skin was warm and alive, smelling of wildflowers and cinnamon, a strange combination.<br/>
God, he was so fucking in love, dependent on him.<br/>
He closed his eyes.<br/>
"How are you feeling?"<br/>
"A little better," Ash said blinking. The filaments of the dream began to dissolve, like cobwebs carried away by the wind.<br/>
"Thank god"<br/>
"I'm really a mess ..."<br/>
Eiji caressed Aslan's face. "You are not, at all"<br/>
"Thanks," Ash said with a smile, finally.<br/>
"Do not mention it"<br/>
"And you know what?"<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"I like it as it is"<br/>
"Emergency and it's four in the morning," Eiji explained, rolling his eyes annoyed and his cheekbones veiled with redness.<br/>
Ash pulled him back again, yelling Eiji in surprise.<br/>
"I know"<br/>
They remained tight for a while longer, for a few more minutes.<br/>
Then Eiji moved away and looked at Ash.<br/>
God, it was the most beautiful thing that had happened to him in his life and that he was really lucky.<br/>
"Why are you staring at me?"<br/>
Eiji smiled. "Nothing"<br/>
"Really?"<br/>
And then it happened.<br/>
Who two started was not known for sure.<br/>
The hands marked four thirty in the morning, when Eiji kept his fingers tucked into Ash's golden hair; he closed his eyes and touched Ash's lips with his lips<br/>
Ash put his arms around his hips and pulled against him, returning the kiss. Eiji's lips were soft and sweet. He decided that from that moment on, he would never do without.<br/>
This was perhaps the beginning of something.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>